mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
Lds Business College
Il profeta mormone Gordon B. Hinckley ha detto quanto segue sull’ importanza dell’istruzione: Voi state entrando nell’epoca più competitiva che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto. Tutto attorno a voi è competizione. Avete bisogno di tutta l’istruzione che potete ottenere. Sacrificate una macchina; sacrificate qualsiasi cosa che sia necessario sacrificare per qualificarvi al lavoro del mondo. Quel mondo in grande misura vi pagherà ciò che pensate di valere e il vostro valore aumenterà man mano che voi acquistate istruzione ed efficienza nel vostro campo scelto. Voi appartenete ad una chiesa che insegna l’importanza dell’istruzione. Voi avete un mandato da Dio di educare la vostra mente e il vostro cuore e le vostre mani” (Gordon B. Hinckley, “A Prophet’s Counsel and Prayer for Youth,” New Era, Jan. 2001, 4). Oltre a sottolineare la grande importanza che la chiesa mormone pone sull’ istruzione, essa offre un numero di opportunità educative, sia religiose che secolari, tramite il Sistema Educativo della Chiesa. LDS Business College LDS Business College (or LDSBC) è un college di due anni gestito e posseduto dalla chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni. Posto a Salt Lake City, Utah, ha (dati del 2004) iscritti 1,200 studenti. Il College ha quattro edifici: la Mansion, che alloggia alcune classi di commercio, l’Istituto (classi di religione), e gli uffici amministrativi; l’ala ovest, dove is insegnano la maggior parte dei corsi; l’ala est, dove si trovano la biblioteca e la caffetteria caffetteria, e le classi della carriera medica; l’ultimo edificio è la Carriage House, dove si insegnano alcuni corsi di disegno di interni e di affari. Il College offre anche due residenze sul campus per le donne. LDS Business College si è distinto come una delle migliori scuole del suo tipo. Alla laurea il 95% degli iscritti trova lavoro e gli studenti ricevono attenzione personale e si sviluppano in un ambiente favorevole all’apprendimento perché la grandezza media delle classi è di diciannove studenti. Alcune delle altre credenziali e premi della scuola includono: • A causa dell’eccellenza del programma tecnologico la Microsoft ha denominato l’ LDS Business College “Microsoft Academy”. • Il National Center for Competency ha definito il programma della scuola per segretari di come un centro nazionale di esami per la sua eccellenza “ “uno dei migliori del paese.” • Gli studenti del LDS Business College hanno vinto la quadriennale divisione del concorso International Interior Design of America (IIDA) nel 2002 and 2003. Nel 2001 vinsero la divisione biennale della stessa IIDA competizione. • La squadra studentesca del LDS Business College in libera impresa (SIFE) fu vincitrice regionale nel 2003, ebbe il secondo posto nella competizione regionale nel 2002, vincitrice regionale nel 2001, e distinta nel 2000. • LDS Business College l’unica scuola di commercio in America gestita da un corpo religioso ad assere ammessa all’Associazione Nazionale di Scuole Commerciali Accreditate (Preso da un rapporto sul LDS Business College dallo Utah System di Istruzione Superiore). Storia Il LDS Business College è stato in atto per 117 anni e cominciò come una scuola elementare con una sola stanza e un solo insegnante. Da quegli umili inizi è cresciuto sino a includere livelli di insegnamento dai nove ai dodici anni. Nel 1896 fu fatta un’altra aggiunta al curriculum di quella che era allora nota come l’Università dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni, una sezione di commercio fu aggiunta e chiamata LDS Business College. Nel 1931, durante la grande Depressione la scuola superiore, fu chiusa (la scuola elementare era stata chiusa alcuni anni prima) per motivi finanziari e il LDS Business College fu tutto ciò che rimase. Il LDS Business College ha una identità distinta come college per i più giovani junior college. Dal 1922 al presente, l’ Università di Utah ha accettato crediti guadagnati al LDS Business College. Nel 1893 furono scelti i colori blu e oro e si adottò l’inno della scuola. Il canto è intitolato “Blu e oro,” e il testo fu scritto come, una poesia da James William Welch. E. P. Kimball scrisse la musica. Tratto da "http://www.mormonwiki.com/LDS_Business_College"